You were supposed to fix me
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Puck is Rachel's shrink how will that work out... M for SMUT!


**A/N Had this idea in my head for a little bit so I decided to act on it and write a one shot… Rachel is nearly 18 and in her senior year and Puck is 25. Rachel is out of character a lot in this fic R&R**

_You were supposed to fix me_

Rachel was sitting in the waiting room waiting for her psychologist to come and see her. She was in her senior year of high school and seeing a shrink, she felt ridiculous. Just as she was about to leave the door of her psychologist opened.

"Rachel Berry?" A tall and well-built handsome man called out into the packed waiting room

"Here" Rachel said and was immediately embarrassed who answered their name like that when they are not in school

He chuckled before walking and extending his hand so she could shake

"I'm Noah Puckerman, you can call me Puck all my other clients do; so come in" He gestured for Rachel to walk into the room which she did.

"Y-you're my shrink?" Rachel said in disbelief

"Yep, is that a problem if you need a female counsellor we can arrange for that" Puck offered

"No, I'm fine… it's just your like my age and you're supposed to 'fix' me?" Rachel said staring at the incredibly sexy man sitting before her

"I don't think any of my clients need to be 'fixed' as you just stated but I'm here to help and I'm 25 just so you have that information" Puck laughed

"Okay" Rachel said slowly trying not to stare at him to long, her best friend Santana was going to have a field day when she told her how hot her shrink was!

"Your father's have sent you to me for a reason I assume, would you like to start off my telling me what's going through that pretty little head of yours?" Puck asked

_Omg he said I was pretty _"To be honest no I don't, I would rather be hanging out with my friends, I have better things to do on a Thursday afternoon" Rachel said matter of factly

"I get paid either way, so you can either sit there for the next hour and wallow in self-pity or you can talk to me and when can work out some of the issues you are having" Puck said not taking any of her bullshit

"I'll take the self-pity" Rachel snapped before turning her phone on and going onto twitter.

So that's how the first session went, Puck doing some work on the computer and Rachel completely ignoring everyone and thing in that little room besides the occasional glance at his muscles but come on she was a hot-blooded woman she was allowed to look.

"I booked you in same time next week for the next 3 months as that's how long your father's want me to see you and since we are friends I am going to make sure I am always available to see you if you need to talk" Puck said sincerely

"Whatever see ya next Thursday" Rachel smirked and stood up and left the room

That night as she lay on her bed, she couldn't help it when she thought of her sexy psychologist and she certainly couldn't help it when her hand drifted under her panties to release the tension she had down there ever since she laid eyes on him.

Puck couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, there was no doubt that she was a beautiful girl but she was a teenager and his client a no go zone, that night when he was having sex with some random girl he picked up at a local bar, he certainly wasn't thinking about the petite brunette that was in his office just hours before hand… no he wasn't.

"How did your appointment go yesterday?" Santana asked Rachel as soon as she walked out onto the field to begin cherrios practise

"Fine" Rachel said dismissively

"Rachel…" Santana probed before hearing Rachel sigh and mentally high fived herself because she knew her best friend was about to spill

"It was okay, I didn't talk that much; he kind of reminded me of you, he didn't take any of my shit which was weird since you're the only one who tells me to shut up" Rachel laughed

"He sounds like a good thing B, but you should talk to him I know you're upset about Shelby, I mean it's normal and totally accepted to be pissed" Santana said seriously

"Look I don't wanna talk about it, I would much rather yell at freshman cheerleaders" Rachel smirked

"Just think about opening up please" Santana asked her friend

"I'll think about it" Rachel told Santana before the co-captains made their way to stand next to Coach Sylvester.

Rachel went to her next appointment with Puck with Santana's words echoing in her head, she really needed to open up to someone and she knew that's what her fathers were paying Puck the big bucks to do there was no point wasting their money. But all of that went out the window when she saw him, she didn't want to open up to this incredible guy, even though she knew it was his job; she didn't want to make him think less of her. When there was only 10 minutes of the session left Rachel sighed grabbing Puck's attention

"3 months ago my birth mother found me and after she got to know me she thought I wasn't good enough for her and went and adopted my enemies baby, she replaced me" Rachel said before standing up and leaving not letting Puck respond to the new piece of information she had just given him.

The next session Puck was determined to get Rachel to speak to him, he knew she was hurting and he didn't want her to feel like shit anymore.

"So what's her name?" Puck asked

"Shelby" Rachel stated after a moment of silence

"She's me except older" Rachel sighed

"Do your father's know that she contacted you?" Puck asked

"Yes, apparently the deal was that she could talk to me until I was 18 but she could wait the extra couple of months and wanted to see me; guess she was disappointed with what she saw" Rachel said sadly

"How does that make you feel?" Puck asked

"Fucking fantastic" Rachel said sarcastically

"You know I'm not going to judge you, it's my job… to help" Puck told Rachel and passed her a tissue when he saw a few tears fall down her cheek

"At school I'm Rachel Berry, co-captain of the cheerleading team, amazing singer, strong… but all I want to do is punch the living crap out of every girl I see and apparently make out with every guy" Rachel said slightly ashamed

"We all have ways of dealing with pain, you are using the wrong ways and that's why your hear so I can teach you better methods" Puck smiled

"Maybe" Rachel said before playing with the hem of her skirt

There were a few moments of silence before Puck spoke

"I was a lot like you when I was your age, had the Mohawk and everything" He laughed

"Really? A hawk? No one rocks those anymore" Rachel giggled

"I was a badass" He smirked

Rachel laughed, a real laugh, this was the first person besides Santana she actually felt happy around. Puck noticed this to, so for the next couple of sessions they just talked sometimes about her and sometimes about him, Puck knew he was blurring the lines between professional and friend, and when she started flirting with him he should have stopped it but he didn't, which led him to where he was now, kissing Rachel.

"Noah" Rachel moaned, that snapped Puck out of his lust confused state and gently pushed Rachel back from him

"We shouldn't have done that" Puck said a little out of breath

"But w-we did" Rachel said "I-I liked it" Rachel added

"Your 17" Puck stated "I could get arrested" Puck informed her "Lose my job, my licence"

"But I like you" Rachel said softly

"I know" Puck said sighing

"Do you like me?" Rachel asked nervously

Puck stalled before saying "Yes, but I shouldn't you're a client Rachel"

"We can wait until I'm 18, I turn 18 in a month" Rachel said hurriedly

"Rach…" Puck began before Rachel interrupted him

"I feel happy when I'm with you, normal; cared for" Rachel said softly she didn't want to admit it but she had fallen for him and she was sure he liked her more than he was letting on

"I know you feel the same" Rachel said boldly, before standing up and leaving the room before he could see her tears

"Fuck" Puck exclaimed as soon as the door slammed shut behind her

"I kissed him San" Rachel told Santana while they were sitting in Rachel's bedroom that weekend

"Wow, did he like kiss you back?" Santana asked

"Yeah but he stopped it; god! I think I like him" Rachel complained

"You always pick them don't ya B" Santana sighed before hugging her best friend

"He gets me you know, he opens up to me as much as I do to him; I trust him and I know he trusts me we talk about everything San" Rachel said before wiping away a tear

"D-do you like love him?" Santana asked Rachel

Rachel just nodded her head yes before crying into Santana's shoulder

The next session was awkward to say the least, Rachel didn't speak to Puck, hell she barely looked him in the eyes so she didn't see Puck staring at her trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Rachel" Puck said hoping Rachel would look at him, she didn't

"We need to talk about this" He said "I was out of line the other week; maybe you should start seeing someone else?" Puck suggested he could not act on his feeling

That snapped Rachel out of his little bubble, she looked up at Puck

"Why Noah? Because we felt something?" Rachel asked

"We crossed a line Rachel" Puck said

"So, I'm nearly 18 you're only 25 that's not that big of a difference" Rachel said

"Rachel…" Puck began before Rachel cut him off with a searing kiss

After a moment of kissing Rachel pulled back, "Tell me you didn't feel anything?" Rachel looked him in the eyes daring him to disagree with her

When Puck claimed her lips again she moaned against him before straddling him on his chair; Puck pulled his hands through her hair to hold on, when breathing became a need, Puck pulled back and began to kiss up and down her jaw. Rachel was grinding down onto his lap; she moaned when his hardness hit her core just right.

"Noah" Rachel moaned again before running her hand threw his shaved head

"W-we can't do anything more than this until you are 18 okay?" Puck asked as Rachel continued to grind onto his erection

"Okay" Rachel panted before letting Puck kiss her again

So this continued on for the next month, they talked a little; made out a lot, basically that 1 hour a week they had their dates and Rachel knew she was head over heels in love with him. Rachel turned 18 on a Friday so that Saturday, she walked to Noah's apartment, she was of age and she was no longer his client she stopped the sessions altogether so she and Puck were going to tell her father's in the next couple of months that they were together; they didn't want them to suspect anything so they were waiting. Thank god for Santana and agreed to let her tell her father's she was staying at her place for the night, so she could have a proper date with her boyfriend.

"Noah" Rachel said as she knocked on the door

"Come in baby" Puck said, Rachel smiled and opened the door, when she put her things into his room she smiled smelling that he was cooking her favourite meal (stir-fry)

"You didn't have to do all this Noah" Rachel smiled

"Of course I did you only turn 18 once" Puck grinned and kissed Rachel

Rachel deepened the kiss causing Puck to moan into her mouth

"I want you Noah" Rachel panted

Puck didn't need to be told twice, he turned off the frypan and picked Rachel up; she wrapped her legs around him and continued to kiss his jaw as he led her to his bedroom

"Noah" Rachel moaned

"Fuck I want you Rach, you're so beautiful" Puck groaned

Rachel undressed herself until she was in nothing but her panties, Puck ripped his clothes away until he was left in his boxers before kissing Rachel's whole body. He slowly moved his way down and began to remove her panties, once she was fully exposed he moaned, she was bare and dripping; and she was all his.

Puck took a long stroke up her heat causing her to thrust her body into his face moaning his name, he smirked into her heat and began to fuck her with his mouth, every time his tongue went inside her he made sure his nose hit her clit, within moments Rachel was coming all over his face and he was lapping up everything she had to offer.

"Noah, more" Rachel said

Puck flipped them so now he was on the bottom, Rachel removed his boxers and gasped at how big he was and she had the same thought… he was all hers. Rachel slowly licked his penis like it was her own personal lollipop before engulfing his entire cock, Puck moaned when he felt the back of her throat around his length and placed his hands in her hair to direct her around, she licked, lightly sucked and swallowed all around him. Rachel began to play with his balls before removing her mouth

"Condom" She managed to get out Puck pointed to the bedside table next to her, Rachel looked through the draws until she found what she was after, she tore the packet open and quickly slid it down his cock. Rachel placed him at her entrance before Puck thrusted up and was fully inside her causing both of them to moan

"Oh fuck Rach you're so fucking tight" Puck moaned as Rachel began to rid his cock

"Noah, hmm, you're so big" Rachel panted as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and lifted her hips until his tip was just inside her before plunging back down.

"God damn it Rachel" Puck moaned "I fucking love you" he panted trigging Rachel's orgasm after Rachel had stopped convulsing around his cock she whispered

"Love you too Noah" before letting Puck flip them around so she was laying on her back

Puck began to thrust into her hard and fast, Rachel kept arching forward clinging onto his back and shoulders with everything she had, Puck brought Rachel to another orgasm before completely slipping out of her

"On your knees baby" Puck grunted

Rachel went on her knees, her perfect pussy in the air waiting for him to pound into her, Puck slapped her ass gently before thrusting into Rachel to the hilt causing them both to moan

"Noah" Rachel moaned holding onto the bed frame as Puck continued to pound into her

"Fuck Rachel are you close baby?" Puck begged

Rachel thought he was amazing, he had made her cum 3 times that night and wanted her to come again before he did… so much better than high school guys

"Noah I'm so close" Rachel barely managed to get out

Puck increased his speed and rubbed her clit a few times before sending them both flying over the edge, chanting each other's names.

"Oh… my… god" Rachel managed before clasping onto the bed as Puck pulled out of her

"Fuck" Puck said as he walked shakily to the bathroom to dispose of the condom

Rachel just giggled and rolled onto her side as Puck slipped back into bed and pulled her against him

"That was amazing Noah" Rachel smiled

"I do you know love you" Puck said almost shyly

"I know… I love you too" Rachel smirked

"Thank you for fixing me Noah" Rachel said softly before she drifted into sleep so she didn't hear Puck's reply

"I was supposed to fix you but baby you fixed me" Puck kissed Rachel's head before closing his eyes, they'd order take out for dinner later but right now he wanted to cuddle with his girlfriend.

**A/N I hope you like new chapters of New Beginnings and Lies, lies and more lies will be up soon R&R**


End file.
